1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a box adapted to hold sheets of actinic-sensitive material and, in particular, to a packaging system useful for safe containment of photographic films and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a photographic film package comprising a box which does not require the use of an internal bag or pouch to protect the film during handling and to prevent accidental exposure thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Light-sensitive photographic film sheets are generally manufactured in quantity, packaged in the desired way, and then shipped to customers for use. It is necessary to protect these film sheets from any damage that may occur during shipment and to prevent accidental exposure. Conventionally, producers of these film sheets place a particular number of these sheets in an opaque, laminated container, e.g. a foil bag or pouch, and then tape that container closed to prevent light, moisture or dirt from penetrating therein. The bag is then placed in a cardboard box for shipment. During shipment, the film sheets tend to shift within the package wherein abrasion can occur causing defects on the surfaces of the sheets. Additionally, it is not particularly convenient for the manufacturer of these film sheets to insert the sheets into such a bag during the packing and finishing operation. Also, it is inconvenient for the user to open and reclose this plastic bag, since both of these steps must be accomplished in reduced light. Moreover, since film sheets are finished in a plurality of different sizes, the manufacturer must stock a wide variety of boxes and bags to match the sizes produced. This stocking of a variety of bag and box sizes is inconvenient and costly. Also, insertion of film sheets in a bag is awkward. Finally, dirt, dust and paper fibers can be produced when the prior art packaging systems are used. This dirt can settle on the film surface and interfere with the use thereof.
Prior art references describe a plurality of packaging systems which can be used to contain photographic film elements and the like. These include packages made from paper and plastic materials among others. Most of these references describe boxes which have novel features to assist in the handling steps upon arrival at a customer location. These features include snap tops or devices which eject film sheets from the box. Some of the prior art references describe methods for protecting these photosensitive film sheets from accidental exposure during handling. None of the prior art references describes a packaging concept which permits the manufacturer to easily place the film sheets in the box, and the user to easily remove the film sheets therefrom. None of the references describes a packaging concept which eliminates the use of a black bag and yet can still protect the film sheets during shipment thereof. None of these references describe a packaging system that will reduce the number of box sizes which must be maintained. Thus, there is a pressing need within the film manufacturing field to produce a strong, sturdy box with these features.
It is an object of this invention to provide a unique packaging system for the shipment and protection of light-sensitive photographic films and the like. It is another object of this invention to provide a photographic film packaging system that is easy to use for both the manufacturer of the film and the user thereof, one which will eliminate the use of a bag system and will reduce artifacts produced during the shipment of the film. Yet another object is to produce a packaging system which can be used to accommodate a plurality of film sizes.